Future Stories
by The Elemental Dragon Emperor
Summary: Ideas for new Stories in the near future
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is The Elemental Dragon Emperor here to give news about upcoming stories and my current story Warrior of the Elements.

Don't worry I'm still going to work on it but it will take awhile but here is summaries about some stories I'm thinking about doing and review what you think.

Well here we go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Tech Ninja_

_The forth Hokage and his wife survive the attack of the fox and had a girl when Naruto turns 2. They find out that he can't mold Chakra and decide to turn their attention to this sister. When he turns 5 with out the love and care of his parents or godparents (Jiraiya and Tsunade) because of his bratty and "prodigy" sister he leaves and walks around the village_

_But what they don't know is he has a high IQ higher then the Nara's or any other. _

_He becomes a Super Genius. _

_He moves out of the so-called "Parents" house and make a Base inside the catacomb's underneath the village and with the help of the Nine Tailed Fox he make an arsenal of Weapon's, Vehicle's, Mech's, and Solider 's to use them._

_Mass Weapon's and Species Crossover from Gears of War 1.2-Halo 1,2,and 3,-H.A.W.X.- Code Geass-Gundum Seed-Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare- Star Wars 1,2,and 3, Metal Gear Solid, Eraser and Terminator Series._

So in that story he can make the Locust's from Gears of War, the Covenant Aliens of Halo (yes even the Elites and Flood) also the CIS Droid's from Star Wars.

The Mechs and Vehicle's from Halo, Gears of War, Star Wars, Code Geass series (HAHAHA even the Scarab from Halo 3, The Brumak from Gears of War, the AT-AT from Star Wars and Metal Gear "Rex" and the other one with the name that escapes me from Metal Gear Solid) The Guns too but you get the Idea.

Also about the Eraser part of the crossover it's a Movie that had Arnold Schwarzenegger well the guns in the end of the movie had these scope that can see through walls and the skeletal movements of the body in other words it can see your bones and the blast of the gun can make you go flying (think of a pulse weapon). You have to see the movie and you know what I mean because I suck at describing sorry .

Also to the flamers Saying "Ooooh you are making Naruto to Powerful" Well to Bad because that what he is apposed to be not some weakling and idiot like in the manga and anime.

Here is Story number 2

_High School Super Solider_

_Naruto is in high school and he has crush with multiple girls including some teachers. When he went to them (separately) and told them they laugh or said No. When he started to leave he found out that his secret got out._

_As he left the School he was attack by unknown assailants and is saved by a man claming to be a friend of his Parents who died 4 years earlier. _

_After the Attack he was told that his Parents but a special Gene in both of them Called "Project Shadownight Dragon" and their car accident was a cover up just to find them. _

_Now watch as Naruto and his new partner out run the cops and a corrupt general as they women that he fell in love with return his feelings._

_Ok that all of my ideas for those stories and I could have more later so please review to see if you like them._

_So stay tune for those stories and the continuation of Warriors of the Elements_

_Also Flamers well be used to cook my Carna Asada and Ribs_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody sorry I haven't update lately got the biggest writers block and I hope you not mad at me

(Jumps into a bunker)

Please don't be mad

(Looks out from hole in Bunker)

Any ways here is some more future stories and see my profile at the other ones and the poll I have

_Naruto of the Decepticons_

_A 6 year old Naruto is chased by the villagers' and some Clans and is beaten by them, then while at the hospital he find out that his mother and sister's left him to die and the Third knew. He then runs to the Forest of Death and then is attack by Anko who hates him for the Fax, when he is about to die he is brought into his mind and meets the fox but other beings as well, Large Metal Creatures called Decepticons. Their leader Megatron and The Fallen who wanted to kill him is shone his past by the Fox and is impressed and decide with the other Decepticons that he will be their warrior and fellow Decepticon also will use their powers and forms the bring fear back to the Ninja world._

Ok I've seen crossovers of Naruto with the Autobots and now I will attempt to make where he will transform into different Decepticons (Megatron, Starscream, Blackout, The Fallen, Devastator, Soundwave, Etc)

Well that and the ones on my profile is the one I hope to do in the near future hope to see if you like it and don't worry I hope to update Warriors of the Elements RW soon Peace


End file.
